League of Legends Champion Samedi
In der Beta Version von League of Legends, als es nur ausgewählte Betatester spielen durften, gab es einen Champion namens Samedi. thumb|Baron SamediEinige der Tester waren nicht sehr begeistert davon mit einem Champion, der einen echten Dämonen darstellen sollte, zu spielen, aber dennoch testeten sie diesen wie jeden anderen Champion davor auch. Sie hatten ehrlich gesagt auch während des Spiels ein mulmiges Gefühl und schon fast Angst, sie hatten das ständige Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, dauernd hörten sie komische Geräusche in ihrer Wohnung und der Champion selbst gab sehr beunruhigende Witze und andere Sätze von sich. Er verursachte noch andere Dinge im Spiel die eigentlich nicht sein sollten und als Fehler von diesen Testern notiert wurden. Schon kurze Zeit nach diesen Tests verunglückten einige dieser Tester an verschiedenen, nahe zu bizarren Unfällen. Das Team von League of Legends entfernte Samedi auch bald wieder, nicht weil sie an einen Zusammenhang zu den Unfällen glaubten, nein, sie konnten einfach die immer wieder erscheinenden Fehler im Spiel nicht beheben. Natürlich gab es Leute die all diese Vorfälle sehr seltsam fanden und das Team von League of Legends, trotz der Entfernung des Champions befragten, unter anderem auch zur Entstehung von Samedi. Für die Entwicklung von diesem studierten einige der Mitarbeiter alte Bücher über Dämonen und die schwarze Magie. Aus all dem Wissen was sie hieraus schöpften kreierten sie Samedi und seine Fähigkeiten. Aber auch die Geschichte um all diese Vorfälle geriet nach einigen Monaten wieder in Vergessenheit. Doch irgendwie, während der offenen Beta Tests, kam ein Spieler, der diese Vorfälle nicht vergaß und unbedingt die Kräfte von Samedi testen wollte, zu der Möglichkeit mit diesem zu spielen, dieser wurde zwar aus der Champion-Auswahl entfernt, wohl aber nicht aus dem Programmcode. Die Vermutung der anderen Mitspieler war es, dass dieser einen Hack oder ähnliches nutze, um sich einen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Auch die Spieler, die an dieser Partie beteiligt waren, bemerkten merkwürdige Dinge. Ein immer wiederkehrendes Bildflackern, merkwürdige Geräusche in ihren Wohnungen und andere unerklärliche Phänomene. Das Spiel war sehr unausgeglichen denn Samedi war viel zu stark, schon mit eher schlechten Items zog er mit normalen Hieben schon fast mehr als die Hälfte der Lebenspunkte anderer Champions ab. Dadurch wollten die Leute im gegnerischen Team aufgeben und tippten "surrender" in den Chat. Doch obwohl alle für eine Aufgabe gestimmt hatten, erschien ein unheimlicher Sound und im Chat, dass 666:5 Stimmen gegen eine Aufgabe wären. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war das Spiel vorbei und das Team in dem Samedi war, hatte gewonnen. Auch diesen Spielern geschahen merkwürdige Unfälle im nachhinein, einige verunglückten, andere landeten in der Psychiatrie, da sie einfach mit den Verfolgungsängsten nicht klar kamen. Doch den, den es am schlimmsten traf war der, der die Kraft von Samedi testen wollte, den Hacker. Dieser litt unter ständigen Schmerzen und unter dem einzigen Beweis für die Existenz von Samedi, einem Schriftzug, der in seinen Rücken geritzt war, "don't test my force". Das Team von League of Legends entfernte Samedi nun komplett aus dem Programmcode, so dass nie wieder jemanden so etwas widerfahren konnte. Wer erlitt das gnädigere Schicksal? Die die den Tod fanden oder der der für den Rest seines Lebens unter diesem Fluch leiden musste? Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Mittellang